Medals
by hardrocker21
Summary: We now dive a little into my OC's military past. Anyone with military interest may enjoy this. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**And here is the first chapter of my second story folks.**

**Note: This story begins a week after the end of Changes. If you haven't read Changes YOU WILL BE LOST.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

The scene opens at the lemur habitat of the Central Park Zoo. The sun was up and the zoo had yet to open for the day. In the habitat we come across several animals sitting at a tiki bar. Off in another area of the habitat a certain lemur king was napping in the sun while a smaller lemur was eyeing his feet. Among the animals sitting at the tiki were a penguin, two otters, two badgers, a pudgy lemur, and two chimps. You know who they are. They were all sitting around and chattering about various topics.

After a while one the chimps turned to the otter with dark brown fur and asked, "So Dave a number of us heard about your medals that you earned when you were human. We heard that they had been sent to you. We were wondering if you wouldn't mind showing them to us and telling us about them?" Dave who had been drinking a smoothie at the time of the question, gagged on his drink. He coughed a little and looked back at Mason who had asked the question. "Who told you about my medals?" he asked.

Dave then slowly turned his head to Marlene and gave her the evil eye. Private then jumped up and said, "No Dave it wasn't Marlene who told everyone. I told everyone." Dave turned to Private. "How did YOU know about my medals? And what did I say about keeping your beak shut about private matters man?" Dave asked. Private thought for and gave Dave an answer. "Sorry Dave and uh classified," Private answered weakly. Dave nodded and said, "I see."

Dave turned back to Mason and said, "I don't know Mason. My past is really not something I like to dwell on. There are just too many bad memories. I lost too many friends and took too many lives. The Army life was a hard one."

Becky and Stacy voiced up next. "You know I heard somewhere that talking about bad memories can actually make them feel better," Becky said to Dave. Dave turned to her and asked, "Where did you hear that?" Stacy answered him. "Heard it from this guy on T.V. He had a mustache and a bald head and is always talking to people about their problems and trying to help them," she said. "That's right Dave. Your past may haunt you, but if you talk about it you might feel better about it. You'll never know if you don't try," Mason said to Dave. Phil signed in agreement.

Dave looked at everyone and said, "I still don't know guys. What if I break down while in the middle of-" Dave didn't get to finish because Marlene interuppted him. "It'll be okay Dave. If you need to cry, go ahead and cry. No one will judge you."

Dave thought hard for another moment. He sighed and then made his decision. "Alright everyone. If you want me to, I'll tell you all about my medals. I just need to go get them," he said. Dave jumped up from his seat and left the lemur habitat. He returned a few minutes later with a metal case and opened it up. One by one he took his medals out and laid them on the counter of the bar. He took out his purple hearts, soldier's medal, and distinguished service cross. He reached over and picked up his first purple heart and began his story.

**I know it was short, but this is the prolouge. Future chapters will be longer and may get a little graphic. I should also mention that the F word will appear in this story a few times.**

**Also can anyone guess which TV guy I was describing in the middle of the chapter.**

**Reviews would be much apprcieated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 folks. And if it's not to much trouble can I please get some more reviews? I'm going to update regardless, but I really want to know what everyone thinks about my story because I really care about you guys and I really want to know what you think.**

**Note: I realize now that I could have described Dr. Phil a bit better.**

**Note 2: The F word is going to appear at least once in this chapter and **_**italics **_**are Dave's words in the present while he has his flashbacks. And Dave is human in his flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Dave reached for his first purple heart and held it up so that everyone could see it. "Okay first off I think I should explain. The purple heart is awarded to anyone who is wounded or killed in action by an enemy of the United States of America. That is what happened to me to earn this," Dave explained. Becky and Stacy gasped and they both asked at the same time, "Were you killed Dave?" Dave gave them a what do you think look and said in a rather sarcastic tone, "Oh yes girls. I'm dead. That's why I'm sitting here right now talking to everyone right now." Both Becky and Stacy then realized just how stupid their question was and quited down. Dave set his purple heart back in the case and began his story.

**(Flashback. 9 years ago)**

_"I was just a private then and I was fresh out of boot camp. My first mission was in Afghanistan and our task was to liberate a town that had been seized by enemy forces. The town was too close to our base and posed a serious threat. We had to work carefully, because they had talented snipers and they were also armed with rockets and our tanks couldn't move in to assist. We were completly on our own."_

The scene focuses on a seires of trucks as they drove along a desert road towards a small desert town in Afghanistan. Right outside of the town the trucks come to a stop and as soon as they had stopped several human soldiers, each one clad in Army fatigues and carrying various weapons, climbed out of each truck. One by one, each man marched towards an african-american army sergent with bright eyes and a tall stature who stood before a map of the nearby area. As soon as all forty men had assembled before him, he turned to the map and began speaking.

"Alright ladies listen up. This is what we know so far. Throughout this village is a various number of sniper nests hidden in buildings and on rooftops. We're not sure how many there are, but we do know that they armed with RPG's and God knows what else. Our task is to clear them out and make it back in time to meet up with the tanks. Exercise caution. We are aware of a large enemy precense in the town. Our task is to make sure the sniper nests are dealt with and RPG's wiped out. If even one RPG remains, our tanks will not be able to roll in. Questions?"

One single young soldier held up his hand and the african-american sergeant marched over to him. "Name and rank soldier," the sergent asked. The young soldier saluted him. "Private David Perkins company C requesting permission to speak, sir," the young soldier answered. "Permission granted, at ease private," the sergent told him. "Sir, if the enemy numbers are as such why not just call in an airstike instead of sending us in," Dave asked.

The sergent smirked and went back to his map and adressed the crowd. "The private raises a good question. We have unconfirmed reports of civilians still hiding out in the town so watch your fire around them. We do not, repeat, do not need collateral damage in this fight. Any more questions?" No one else raised their hands. The seargent let out a little smile and said, "Outstanding ladies. Companies A and B will take the east side of town and will be led by company A's commander. Companies C and D are with me and will take the west side. Once we have cleared out enemy forces we will meet up on the north side of town. Now move out."

Dave started moving out with the rest of the squad and the sergeant patted his back. "First time in combat soldier?" asked the sergeant. Dave nodded. "Yeah how did you know?" Dave asked. The sergeant smiled and said, "Nervous look and shakey legs. Classic signs of someone entering combat for the first time. Yep we all went through that and it only gets easier from there. Just stay close to me private and you'll make it back. I guarantee it."

**(Present Day)**

"So you had this big and dangerous mission. So what, how did you get your purple heart?" asked Marlene anxiously. Dave looked at her and said, "I'm getting there, so chill." Mason then asked, "Do you think you could skip ahead? I just wanted to know how you got it." Dave rolled his eyes and continued his story.

**(Flashback)**

_"We marched into the town and not long after that we came under attack. All I did was point and shoot and hide, because I was so scared. The enemy hid in alleys and inside buildings as well. There was nothing I wanted to do more than run away. The sergeants words however kept me fighting for some reason . We fought as hard as we could and eventually we found one of the first nests hiding out on the second floor of one building. We barged into the building and made our way to the snipers."_

The group of soldiers marched through the building and climbed up some stairs to the second floor. They continued down the second floor hallway until they reached the only closed door on the floor. One of the soldiers, a young David Perkins, put his ear to the door and he could hear several men talking inside. He smiled and said, "Oh yeah, they're in there sarge. What do you want us to do?" The african-american sergent thought for a moment and then pointed to two other soldiers. "You two, plant an explosive on that door and detonate it when I give the order." He turned to Dave and said, "Private Perkins, you and I will breach and clear when the explosives go off. Do you understand me private?" Dave nodded and said, "I copy you sarge." The seargent nodded and said, "Alright let's do it."

The first two soldiers walked over to the door and placed an explosive charge on it as Dave and the seargent prepared to enter. They stood away from the door and waited for the men to place the explosive charge and detonate it. Dave held and prepared his M4A1. The sergent did the same. The sergent then looked over to the first two soldiers and nodded his head. The two men nodded and pushed a button on a controller that they held and the charge went off.

Both Dave and the sergent rushed into the room. The sergent took the left side of the room while Dave took the right side. Through the smoke, he spotted one man who was raising an AK47 at him. A quick burst from Dave's rifle took him down. Dave turned to his left and spotted another man on the ground reaching for a handgun. One shot from Dave stopped him. A shout from a third man made Dave turn 180 degrees as one man tried to rush him. Dave merely took out his knife and finished him off with one quick thrust. The sergent had cleared out his own enemies as well. He looked at Dave and they both nodded. The sergent eyes then went wide and raised his rifle in Dave's direction. A single gunshot sounded out and then a searing pain entered Dave's left buttock. The seargent shot one time from his rifle and took down the second man that Dave had shot, but failed to kill.

Dave fell to the ground and started groaning in agony. He grasped his left buttock as some blood oozed out. "OW! I JUST FUCKED UP MY ASS SARGE!" Dave screamed out. The sergent walked over and looked at it. He laughed and said, "It's alright Private Perkins. We'll just get you a med evac and send you back to base and a bullet to your rear is not going to kill you. You'll be in and out of the hospital in no time. Who knows you may even get the purple heart for this." The sarge helped Dave to his feet and called in the other two soldiers to help him with Dave. The sergeant looked back at Dave and said, "By the way it's Sergeant Wilson son. Try to remember it." Dave nodded and said, "I will sir."

**(Present day)**

"And I did. I remembered my sergeants name and I got the purple heart," Dave said as he held up his purple heart again and watched it glisten in the sunlight. "This purple heart right here to be exact."

Private began snickering and asked, "So you got an award for being hurt in the bum?" Dave nodded and Private then began laughing out loud as he fell out of his chair and continued laughing. Dave watched Private roll around on the ground laughing. "It's not funny man. It hurt like hell," Dave said, but he too could feel some laughs trying to come up. But he tapped them back down and then turned the rest of the group. "So which medal do you guys want to hear about next?" he asked everyone. "How about your second purple heart?" suggested Marlene. Dave nodded and picked up his second purple heart.

**Wow this chapter was a little long. But at least there was some action to it. There will be plenty of action in this story. Also be sure to let me know if I should change the rating.**

**I should also let you all know that I do not have anything against the people of the Middle East. **

**Also guys I really do need more reviews, because I want to know if you guys are enjoying this or not.**

**Read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First I would like to apologize for my review demand last chapter. At the time I wrote it I didn't have any reviews yet and I overeacted. But seriously I want to know what you guys think. If I know you guys are enjoying the story it makes me happy.**

**Special thanks to a, sk, and Asmith137 for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Dave picked up his second purple heart and showed to the others and said, "This medal I recieved while fighting against an organization called the I.R.F.F." "The I.R.F.F?" questioned Marlene. Dave nodded and said, "It's the groups english translation. It stands for The Inner Russian Freedom Fighters." "Freedom Fighters?" asked Private. Dave turned to Private and explained, "Don't let the name fool you. They are nothing more than terrorists and they are not all russian. They consist of people from various countries all over the world. Including the United States. Traitors is what I call their american operatives."

Dave set his medal down and began.

**(Flashback. 6 years ago.)**

_"Our job was simple. A russian military base had been attacked and commandeered by the I.R.F.F. and at the request of the russian military and the russian government, we were sent in to assist in its recovery with the russian military. They would have let the base go if it weren't for a nuclear stockpile about twenty miles north of the base which many consider to be a leftover from the Cold war._

_I had just made sergeant at this point and I had my own squad too. Who knew my first mission as squad leader would almost be my last. _

_Our mission was of top importance. We were to move around the outside of the base and disable their SAM sites. _**(Surface to air missles)**_ Once they were taken care of, sevarl squads including my own would move in by air and help storm the base. I was to help soften the resistance for the ground assualt from the air._

Explosions rocked the mountainous landscape as artillary hit the ground all over. The sounds of men yelling, bombs exploding, tanks rolling, and machine guns firing sounded out everywhere. Strewn all over the ground leading up to series of buildings; were dead bodies. Enemy and ally alike lie all over the ground. Men marched on as the fighting continued to intensify. The smell of fire and death were strong in the air as fires continued to ravage the area. Trees burned as well as men and vehicles.

In one area a squad of men ran towards a SAM site and halted just a couple dozen yards from the site. One soldier moved closer and shined a laser guide on it and yelled into his radio, "Final SAM site marked. Do it." He and the rest of his squad turned and ran from the SAM site. Just a couple of moments after the soldier had yelled into his radio, a barrage of artillary fire struck the area and destroyed the SAM site. The squad watched its destruction in awe and then they turned and ran back towards the battlefield.

The soldier who had issued the artillary order ran for a ditch on the edge of the battlefield and jumped into it. He turned to his right and saw a man that was not dressed in U.S. Army fatigues. The U.S. soldier looked and at him and said, "Nikolai how are we looking?" The man looked over the top of the ditch and said in a heavy russian accent, "We are looking good my friend. Call your HQ and tell them we are ready for the helicopters." The U.S. soldier nodded his head and said into his radio, "Command this is the field do you copy. Command do you copy." After a couple of seconds of silence command answered. "This is Lieutenant Wilson at Command. What you need?" "All SAM sites are down. We are ready for the choppers," the soldier responded into his radio. A moment passed and command responded, "All right sergeant your air support is on the way." The soldier breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Oh and good luck to you Sergeant Perkins," the lieutenant told the soldier. "Thank you Lieutenant Wilson," Dave said into his radio.

**(Present)**

"Wow that sounds exciting," Private said out loud. Dave smiled and said, "Yeah it was. It was also scary at the same time too. We didn't know if we would survive or not. But we were always caught up in the spur of the moment and adrenaline did the rest. That kept alot of us going and fighting hard."

"So who is Nikolai guy?" asked Mauriace. Dave smiled and answered "He was a good friend of mine. This particular mission was not my first mission in Russia. I had been to russia on three previous missions before and Nikolai had served with me everytime. He was only russian operative who ever trusted me."

Dave sat silent in his seat for a moment before continuing his story.

**(Flashback)**

The helicopters arrived and landed before several squads of men. As soon as the choppers touched the ground, the men rushed for them and climbed aboard. Dave, Nikolai, and a number of american and russian soldiers entered their chopper and Dave was ordered to man the minigun by the chopper's captain. Dave sat at the minigun and watched the ground as they took off into the air. Up ahead he could see the base that they were to assault and took a deep breath. "Okay I can do this. Just spool up the gun, point at the enemy, shoot, and always be ready to kiss your ass goodbye," Dave kept saying to himself.

It only took a minute for the chopper to reach the base and as soon as he could spot them, Dave fired at the enemy. It wasn't hard to take any of them down. All he had to do was point the minigun at the enemy forces and keep firing. Enemy forces dropped like flies, gas barrels blew up, vehicles were shot to peices, and buildings were torn up.

The adrenaline surged through Dave's body as he fired the minigun. His fingers were practically squeezing down on the buttons that kept his minigun going. Nikolai grabbed Dave's trigger hand and made him stop firing. "Ease up comrade. If you keep firing like you are, you will overheat the gun and it will jam. That would not be a good thing for our current situation," Nikolai informed Dave. Dave nodded and eased up the minigun and began firing in bursts.

After a couple of passes around the base, the chopper began descending into the middle of the base. When it touched the ground, all the men in the chopper scrambled out and into the base. The only men who stayed in the chopper were Dave, Nikolai, and the pilots of course. The chopper took off and continued to circle the base. Dave looked over to the main gates of the base and saw U.S. and Russian tanks breaking through the gates and he saw a number of men storming in. Dave was so distracted that he didn't notice the rocket hurtling towards the chopper's tail. The next thing that Dave knew was a violent jolt followed by the chopper spinning around in circles. Dave looked back outside and he could see the ground coming towards him. CRASH.

Dave opened his eyes after a minute and realised what had just happened. The chopper must have been hit with a rocket and crashed. He tried to crawl out, but a massive pain shot through his legs and he couldn't move them at all. He looked off in the distance and could see a mass of enemy foot mobiles heading his way. The leader of the group was pointing directly at the chopper. The minigun was too damaged to operate and Dave's M4A1 was nowhere to be found. It must have fallen out while they crashed. Dave now feared that this was the end.

Dave was preparing for deaths embrace when he felt a tug at his wrist. Dave turned his head in that direction and saw Nikolai there. He was alive, but was terribly injured. Blood was oozing from Nikolai's mouth and pouring out of his gut. He also had a nasty gash in his forehead with blood oozing out of it as well. Dave could already tell that Nikolai was not going to make it. Using his amount of strength, Nikolai handed Dave his AK47 and some clips. Nikolai smiled and said, "Use them well my friend and good luck to you. Live for both of us." Nikolai then fell silent and his eyes stopped focusing. Dave could feel tears coming to his eyes as he observed his friends body. But there were more important issues right now so the tears would have to wait.

Dave popped a clip into the rifle he now held and turned back to the foot mobiles headed towards him. Five men raised their rifles ready to fire at the chopper when Dave quickly pointed his gun in their direction and fired upon them. The five men pointing at the chopper each went down quickly as the rest of the enemy foot mobiles scattered away. They hid behind various items such as vehicles and crates and kept popping out to fire at the chopper. Luckily for Dave, the men firing at him were bad shots. More than likely the five men he had just killed were the groups best shots.

Another good thing for Dave was that another chopper flew over and fired on the remaining men in this group of enemy forces and they scattered like roaches and abandoned Dave. Dave lowered and dropped the AK47 and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked back at Nikolai's body and said, "Thank you comrade."

The next thing that Dave felt was a sharp pain shooting through his legs as he was roughly pulled out of the crashed chopper. Dave feared that one enemy soldier had come back to finish him off. Dave looked up and saw a fellow U.S. soldier dragging from the chopper and towards another chopper. Dave smiled when he saw a familiar african-american soldier walking towards him.

"Hey there Lieutenant Wilson," Dave said with a weak smile and salute. Lieutenant Wilson smiled back and said, "At ease sergeant. I think you should take a good look at your legs soldier." Dave feared the worst and looked at them. His legs were cut up and crushed really bad and oozing a lot of blood. At least they were still attached to him. Dave groaned and looked back at the lieutenant. "Think I might get sent home for this?" Dave asked in joking matter. Lieutenant Wilson smiled and answered, "Unlikely, but you may earn yourself another purple heart for your injuries." Lieutenant Wilson turned to the soldiers carrying Dave and said, "Load him in and get him back to HQ." The men nodded and carried Dave into the chopper.

**(Present)**

"And that's how I earned my second purple heart. It would be better if I hadn't lost my good friend Nikolai," Dave said as he finished his story. Everyone clapped as Dave finished. Dave shook his head and said, "People you don't have to clap." Becky and Stacy both actually had tears in their eyes. "Amazing, but it's sad about your friend," Becky said as tears fell from her eyes. "Sorry about your friend Dave," Stacy said to Dave. Dave shook his head and said, "Don't be sorry. He was a fighter like me. He knew the risks as well as I did. He's in a better place now and I'm sure he has found peace in his soul." Dave looked at his purple heart again and looked into the sky. "Thank you my friend," Dave said silently.

**That's chapter three folks.**

**The I.R.F.F. is a russian based terrorist organization that I made up. Remember their name, because they will show up in future stories.**

**I have nothing against the russians. I just used Russia because I felt it was a good country to set in the war against terror.** **Also you have to combine the fact that I play Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2. **

**Reviews would be much appreciated folks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello folks and here is chapter 4**

**Note: There will be a little strong language here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Dave looked back at the other animals after his flashback had ended. Mason pointed at Dave's third purple heart and asked, "Now how did you earn the third heart Dave?" Dave nodded and picked up his third purple heart. He opened his mouth to tell them and then thought for a moment. This was his most painful memory, the one in which many friends were lost and the mission where he had come closest to death. It was just too much to bear and he didn't want to talk about it, not yet.

Dave shook his head and put his purple heart down. "I'm sorry guys. I'm just not ready to talk about this one yet. Too much lost and too much pain. I just can't talk about it yet," he said with a couple of silent tears running down his face. Marlene patted Dave's back and said, "It's okay Dave. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. What about your cross?" Dave looked at his distinguished service cross and said, "I earned it in the same mission as I earned my third purple heart, so I can't talk about that one either." Dave looked back at his medals and picked up his Soldier's medal. "But I can tell you guys about this medal."

Dave displayed his Soldier's medal to everyone and explained it to them. "The Soldier's medal is earned for and I quote, 'Distinguishing oneself by heorism not involving actual conflict with an enemy', unquote." Dave leaned back and began his next story.

**(Flashback. 3 years ago.)**

The scene opens on an Army base in the Middle East as a number of men and women went here and there doing whatever their current task was. The focus comes in on four soldiers playing basketball. One of them is a young caucasian soldier with green eyes and black hair and appeared to be in his mid twenties. His dog tags clanged against his chest. Another soldier is a tall african-american soldier with bright eyes. They played until the two other soldiers called it quits and walked away. The caucasian soldier and the african-american soldier continued on anyway, playing into the late afternoon. The caucasian soldier dribbled the ball to half court and shot the ball at the basket and it went in.

"Nice shot Perkins," said the african-american soldier to the other soldier who we know as Dave. Dave smiled back at the afircan-american soldier and said, "You're not bad yourself Captain Wilson." Captain Wilson walked back over to the ball and tossed it back to Dave. "Just wait lieutenant. I'll make a come back," Wilson said to Dave. Dave smiled back at Captain Wilson and said, "I'd like to see you try." Both men shared a good laugh over that.

The men continued playing until the alarm on Dave's watch went off. He looked at his watch and said, "It's six o'clock captain. It 's time for chow." Wilson nodded his head and the two men dropped the basketball and started walking towards the mess hall. As they walked, Dave turned to Captain Wilson. "Congratulations on the promotion sir," Dave said to Captain Wilson. Captain Wilson patted Dave's back and said, "Congratulations on yours Lieutenant Perkins."

The two men continued walking towards the mess hall when they heard a loud crashing sound. They looked in the sounds direction and saw that a jeep had crashed into some gasoline barrels. Dave saw the wreck and ran towards it. "SHIT SHIT SHIT," he cursed when he saw several men inside and saw the engine catching fire.

He ran to the drivers side door first and opened it. He saw the driver still in his seat and placed his fingers on the mans neck and waited for a pulse. Sadly, no pulse came. Dave shook his head and lifted the man out. He carried the body several yards from the wreck on his back and set it on the ground. Dave ran back over to the jeep and pulled another soldier out. He felt his neck as well and he felt a pulse this time. Dave nodded and carried him to the deceased man's body and set him next to it. Dave went back to the jeep and carried another still living soldier to the other's. At this time several other soldier's had gathered at the unconcious soldier's that were lying on the ground.

Dave rushed back over to the jeep one more time and noticed that no soldier's were rushing over to it. He could see why too. The fire had taken hold of the engine and was spreading to the gas barrels. He knew that the jeep and the barrels could blow up at any moment. But Dave rushed back over one more time anyway and pulled the final door open. He pulled the seatbelt off the last man and pulled him out of the jeep

As Dave carried the man over to the others, the man stirred. The man noticed that he was being carried and asked Dave, "What happened?" "Your jeep crashed and your driver was killed," Dave answered the man. The man shifted a bit, groaned, and asked, "What about the others? Are they alright?" Dave nodded and said, "They are alive if that's what you are asking." The man on Dave's back nodded and said, "That's all I need to know sir."

Dave carried the man to the others and set him on the ground. Right after he had placed the man on the ground, the jeep exploded. Everyone stared back at the jeep as it burned and right after the explosion, a number of soldier's ran over to it carrying fire extinguishers.

Dave turned his focus on the four men lying on the ground and noticed how bad their injuries were. The first soldier he had pulled out was dead, killed by a nasty bump to the head. But at least he had been spared being burned to a crisp. At least his family would be able to have an open casket funeral for him. The second soldier had a nasty gash on his forehead and likely had suffered a concussion. The third man had a wound in his torso which could be fatal. The fourth mans injuries were the least serious. All he had was a busted wrist and a small cut on his forehead.

Dave stared at the four men as Captain Wilson turned Dave away from them. "Don't feel bad lieutenant. You did everything you could. All we can do now is hope that they pull through. Still you did a good job solider," he told Dave. Dave nodded and walked away from the scene. "Lets just go get something to eat captain," Dave said as he and Captain Wilson walked towards the mess hall.

**(Present Day)**

Dave showed them all his Soldier's medal one more time. "The last thing that I expected was to recieve a medal for what I did. But I got one. This medal right here," Dave said as he took pride in his medal and then contiued. "Because of what I did, three men are still alive and one family was able to bury a relative intact," he said as he finished his story.

Becky and Stacy clapped as Dave finished. "Wow Dave that was so brave," Becky said to Dave. Dave smiled and said, "Yeah I know. But if you ask some people they'll say it was incredibly stupid and not brave. I say to them 'Think what you will, but I saved the lives of three men and got an award for it and what have you done?' and after that, they shut up and go away." Everyone laughed at that.

**Originally I was going to write a chapter about the third purple heart and the cross. But then I got thinking, the story about those two would make a good story in themselves. So I'm putting those two aside for now and will get back them in a future story.**

**But in the mean folks. Read and review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is the fifth and final chapter of medals. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Dave set his Soldier's medal back in his medal case and closed the case. A couple more tears slid down his face and he quickly wiped them away. "That's all I can bear to tell right now guys," Dave said to the other animals. Mason pointed at the case and asked, "What about your last two medals. The third heart and the cross?" Dave shook his head and said, "Sorry guys, but those two are just too painful to talk about. Maybe in the future I will."

Private, the badgers, Maurice, Marlene, and the chimps had been somewhat mystifyed by the things Dave had told them, but before any of them could ask Dave anything they heard the sounds of Julian waking up from his nap followed by Julian yelling about his feet and the sound of Mort yelling as Julian kicked him again. At the sound of Julian waking up, both Marlene and Dave jumped up and said they had to leave. Unfortunatly Julian had heard them and lept down to them.

"Well what is going on here? Are we having a party for the king?" Julian demanded. He spotted the medal case that Dave held and grabbed it from Dave's arms. "What is this? Is this a present for the king?" Julian asked as he shook it. Dave managed to grab the case and tried to pull it back from Julian, but Julian had a good grip and held onto it as he and Dave pulled the case back and forth. "Julian let go. This case belongs to me. I brought it here," Dave said as he struggled with it. Julian struggled and pulled back as well. "Well you brought it to MY kingdom. Therefore you brought it as a present to me," Julian replied back.

Marlene having had enough of Julian and Dave struggling with the medal's case decided to bring it to an end. She walked over to Julian and said, "Julian leave Dave alone. That case belongs to him. The items inside the case belong to him. Not everything in the world belongs to you." At the sound of Marlene's voice, Julian let go of the case. Dave fell over as he tugged on the case one more time as Julian let go. Dave picked himself back up, grabbed his case, and walked over to the wall of the habitat and jumped over it.

Julian went wide eyed and put this dopey love sick face on. "Oh hello Marlene. What brings you to my kingdom today? Have you agreed to be my queen?" he asked in a dopey way. Marlene sighed and said, "No Julian I haven't, but I will give you something. All you need to do is close your eyes." Julian got excited and closed his eyes. "Oh it looks like I may get a great something after all," Julian said quietly to himself as he puckered up his lips. Instead of getting a kiss, Marlene punched Julian in the face and ran after Dave. Maurice ran over to Julian and helped him up. "King Julian are you okay?" Maurice asked in alarm. Julian calmly stood up and still had the lovesick smile on his face. "Playing hard to get Marlene? Oh I like that," Julian said.

**(Break)**

Outside the lemur habitat, Marlene met up with Dave and they started walking away. Dave turned to Marlene and said, "Thanks back there Marlene. You know how much these things mean to me." Marlene smiled back at Dave and said, "No problem Dave. They have a lot of sentimental value to you and they obviously mean a lot to you." Dave nodded and just before they reached the otter habitat Dave stopped all of a sudden. "Hey wait, isn't today Wednsday?" Dave asked. Marlene thought for a moment and nodded. Dave jumped over the wall with his medal case and a moment later jumped back over the wall said, "I've got to go. But I'll be back before the zoo opens." Dave ran off and left Marlene confused and wondering.

**(Break.)**

Dave quietly entered the zoo office and looked around to make sure no one was there. He walked under the desk and heard a grunt from above. Dave looked up and saw Rico waving down to him. Dave smiled and climbed up to Rico. The two high fived and turned the computer on. "Alright Rico my man. Lets hope this week's video is a good one," Dave said to Rico. Rico grunted in agreement.

They went online, went to the website of their choosing, they clicked on where they wanted to go, and watched as the video started. Sitting at a desk with a plain white wall behind him; sat a man wearing a black hat, black jacket, white shirt, and red tie. He looked at the camera and said, "Hello I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to."

**Note: I also do not own the Nostalgia Critc.**

**And that is Medals folks. Don't worry everyone, I am planning to write a story about Dave's last two medals and it will be written at a later time.**

**I have something special for everyone. You guys are going to choose the next story that I will write. Your choices are a funny story about Julian and Marlene. Or a serious story involving Savio the boa constrictor.**

**Leave your choices in your reviews or you can PM. I will begin my third story on Monday and I'll see you guys next time.  
><strong> 


End file.
